dragonagefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
名词规范
此页放置众人名地名的‘标准’中文译名，供编辑参考，可能不太完善，如有意见需讨论后修改 温馨提示：嫌列表太长了懒得找，可以用ctrl+F页面寻找！ A *Abelas 阿卑拉（古人名，倒霉的精灵） *abomination 憎恶（怪物名） *acorn 橡果 *Adal 艾妲奥（人名，矮人角斗士） *Adalla 埃达拉 *Adralla 安卓拉（古人名，著名法师） *Aeducan 埃杜肯（姓氏，矮人现任王室家族） *Aeonar 埃昂那（城堡名，费罗登北疆） *Aequitarian 理性派（法环派系之一） *Ahren 阿伦（人名，矮人商人） *Ailis 埃丽丝（人名，圣母） *Alamarri 阿拉玛里（族名，费罗登的前身） *Alaric 阿拉里克（古人名，将军） *Alarith 埃拉瑞斯（人名，邓利姆侨民区精灵商人） *Aldous 奥尔德斯（人名，至高堡的历史学家） *Alexius 亚历克修斯（人名，审判中研究时间魔法的德凡特法师） *Alfstanna 埃尔夫丝坦娜（人名，费罗登女爵） *Alienage 侨民区（城市精灵居住的地方） *Alimar 阿力玛尔（人名，矮人商人） *Alistair 阿历斯泰（主要角色名） *Aller 阿勒 *Allison 阿丽森（人名，洛泽林村民） *Amara 阿玛拉（古人名，教皇） *Amaranthine 阿玛兰汀（费罗登领地名） *Ambrosia 安布洛希娅（古人名，教皇） *Anaris 埃纳里斯（神名，瘟疫之神） *Ancient 公元前（纪年用） *Anderfels 安德费尔斯（国名，灰袍守护者根据地） *Andoral 安多劳（大恶魔名，领导了第四次瘟潮） *Andraste 安卓斯特（古人名，地位相当于耶稣） *Andrew 安德烈（人名，武士） *Andruil 安卓尔（神名，狩猎女神） *Aneirin 安奈林（人名，精灵法师，温姨之徒） *Anika 阿尼卡（古人名，圣者埃杜肯之妻） *Anaan 胜利（库纳利语） *Anora 安诺拉（角色名，王后，凯兰王之妻） *Ansburg 安斯堡（城镇名） *Anselm 安塞姆（人名，费罗登贵族） *Ancestors 祖先们祖先（矮人有祖先崇拜的传统） *Ansgar 安斯迦（人名，矮人王） *Antiva 安缇梵（国名，重商主义的人类小王国） *Antiva City 安缇梵城（城市名，安缇梵首都） *Anvil of the Void 虚空神砧（做魔像的神器）=Anvil 神砧 *apostate 异教徒 *apprentice 学徒（法环法师的等级之一） *Aravel 大蓬帐（精灵语，野精灵的陆行船） *arcane horror 秘法恐魔（怪物名） *archdemon 大恶魔（怪物名） *Arden 阿登（古人名，首席巫师） *Area 艾瑞娅（古人名，奥莱伊首任皇后） *Arishok 大将军（库纳利语） *arl 伯爵 *Arland 阿兰（人名，费罗登国王） *Arlen 阿棱（古人名，首席巫师） *arlessa 伯爵夫人，女（伯）爵 *arling 侯国（伯爵封邑） *Arlathan 奥拉赞（城市名，精灵族古都城） *Asala 灵魂（库纳利语） *Ashes 圣灰 (备注:圣者安卓斯特的骨灰) *ash wraith 圣灰幽灵（怪物名） *Ashalle 阿莎尔勒（人名，野精灵守护者） *Ashaad 侦察兵（库纳利语） *Ashkaari 追寻之物（库纳利语） *Assembly 议会（矮人议会） *Astia 阿斯缇（人名，荒野人女性） *Atashi 飞龙（库纳利语） *Athlar 阿斯拉（人名，骑士指挥官） *Athras 阿瑟斯（人名，野精灵，妻子变成狼人） *August 立秋（8月1日） *Aurelien 奥雷利安（人名，奥莱伊贵族） *Aveline 阿维兰（古人名，奥莱伊女武士） *Avernus 阿佛纳斯（人名，灰袍守护者，DLC） *Avinash 阿维纳许（地名） *Avvar 阿瓦（人类部族名） *Axus 阿克瑟（人名，矮人元老） *Ayesleigh 艾思雷（地名） B *Bader 巴德（人名，首席巫师） *Baizyl 派泽（人名，矮人角斗士，费拉尔的表弟） *bann 男爵 *Banastor 巴那斯托（古人名，邪术师） *Bannorn 领国/班诺恩（男爵封邑，常特指费罗登低地区域） *Barlin 巴林（人名，洛泽林商人） *Bartender 酒保（特指邓利姆酒馆中的吧台服务员） *Bas 夷族（库纳利语） *Back Alley 后巷 *bear 熊（生物名） *Belenas 贝伦纳斯（古代山名） *Bella 贝拉（人名，赤崖村酒馆女侍） *Bemot 比莫特（姓氏名，国王？） *Ben-Hassrath 天子（库纳利语） *Benedictus 贝尼迪克斯（人名，骑士指挥官） *Beraht 贝阿特（人名，矮人犯罪头目） *bereskarn 刺熊（怪物名） *berserker 狂战士 *Bergin 伯金（人名，巫师） *Bern 伯尔尼（人名，地表矮人） *Berwick 贝里克（人名，精灵间谍） *Bevin 贝文（人名，赤崖村失踪的小孩） *Beyha Joam 贝哈·朝沐（人名，奸商） *Bhelen Aeducan 贝伦·埃杜肯（角色名，矮人王子） *Black 暗黑（第四纪） *Black Bear 黑熊 *Blackstone Irregulars 黑石民兵团（组织名）=Blackstone 黑石团 *Blessed 受福（第八纪） *Blight 瘟潮 *Bloomingtide 立夏（5月1日） *blood mage 血法师 *Blood Magic 血魔法 *Bodahn Feddic 博达·费迪克（人名，常驻营地的矮人商人） *Boermor 博尔莫（人名，矮人兔猪饲养者） *Bolek 伯雷克（人名，故事中的矮人） *Bownammar 鲍拿马（城堡名，矮人废城） *Braden 布雷登（人名，沃恩斯的手下） *Bragan Tolban 布拉甘·托尔班（人名，矮人大厨） *Brahm 布拉姆（人名，巫师） *Brandel 布兰多（人名，费罗登国王） *Branka 布兰卡（人名，矮人圣者） *Branan 布拉南（人名，俘虏） *brazier 火盆（特指圣灰前的圣火盆） *Brecilian Forest 博瑞克利安森林（费罗登地名） *Bronach 布洛娜（人名，圣母） *brother 修士/兄弟（教会职衔） *bronto 犀牛（生物名） *Broodmother 巢母（怪物名） *Brunar 布鲁那（人名，矮人盗掘者头目） *Bruntin 布隆丁（人名，矮人贵族） *Bryant 布兰特（人名，洛泽林圣殿武士指挥官） *Bryce 布莱斯（人名，至高堡公爵） *Bryland 布雷兰德（姓氏，南河镇伯爵） *Burkel 伯克尔（人名，矮人牧师） C *Cadash Thaig 卡达士地城 *Cailan 凯兰（角色名，费罗登国王） *Caladrius 卡拉德利斯（人名，德凡特血法师，奴隶贩子头目） *Calenhad 卡兰哈德（湖名及古人名，费罗登首位国王） *Calling 召礼（灰袍守护者最后到深坑通道光荣战死，以免被暗裔之血腐蚀） *Camenae 卡米妮（古人名，神射手） *Cammen 卡梅恩（人名，懦弱的野精灵） *cannibal 食尸鬼（故事中的怪物名） *Caridin 卡瑞狄恩（矮人名，圣者、魔像发明人） *Carroll 卡罗尔（人名，把守法环水路的圣殿武士） *carta 卡特帮（矮人的犯罪组织） *Cassandra 卡桑德拉 *Cassus 12月 *Caste 阶层（矮人的阶级分类） *Castle Eremon 艾瑞蒙堡（城镇名） *Cathal's Crossing 舞者路口（地名） *Cauthrien 考丝琳（角色名，骑士指挥官） *Celene 瑟莉妮（人名，奥莱伊女皇） *Ceorlic 赛欧里克（人名，费罗登男爵） *Cerand 瑟兰德（人名，副官） *Cesar 恰撒（人名，暗鸦公会的商人） *Chamber of the Assembly 议会大厅 *Chant of Light 光明圣歌 *Chantry 教会/安卓斯特教安教（一般请译作教会，但明显要表示宗教时，请用后者。） *Chasind 崔辛德/崔辛德人（族名，荒野人部落） *Chasind Wilds 崔辛德荒野（费罗登地名）=Wilds *circle 法环=mage circle 法师圆环 *City Elf 城市精灵 *vclan 氏族 *Clayne 克莱恩（族名，森林野蛮人） *Clementis 克莱门提斯（人名，故事中的爵士） *Cloudreah 清明（4月1日） *collective 行会 *Commons 平民区（奥兹玛内部区划名）=the Commons *Connor 康纳（角色名，伊蒙之子） *Conobar 科诺巴（古人名，男爵） *Cormac 科马克（古人名，酋长） *corpse 行尸（怪物名） *Corra 蔻菈（人名，矮人酒馆女侍） *corrupted spider 变异蜘蛛（怪物名） *Council of Heralds 宗谱委员会（奥莱伊的政治机构） *Cousland 库斯兰（姓氏，至高堡公爵） *Crimson Oars Mercenary 腥红船桨佣兵团=Crimson Oars *Crow 暗鸦公会 *Cullen 考伦（人名，圣殿武士） *Cultist 邪教徒 *Cumberland 坎伯兰（城镇名） *Cyrion Tabris 塞里恩·塔布里斯（人名，城市精灵出身之父） *Czibor 茨博（人名，矮人元老） D *Daarci 达西（人名，学徒） *Dace 戴斯（姓氏，矮人贵族） *Daern'thal 戴壬萨尔（神名，仇恨之神） *Dagna 妲格娜（人名，想进法环的女矮人） *Dales 戴尔斯（古国名，精灵之国） *Dalish 野精灵/达利西精灵（一般译作野精灵，在Dalish自述其历史时，可译作达利西） *Dairren 戴尔伦（人名，费罗登贵族，兰德菈之子） *Danal 丹纳尔（人名，洛泽林避难所老板） *Dane 戴恩（河名及古人名，传说中的人类英雄）——原译达纳 *Danyla 丹妮拉（人名，变成狼人的野精灵） *Darinius 达瑞纽斯（古人名，执政官） *darkspawn 暗裔（怪物名） *Daveth 达凡斯（人名，灰袍守护者候选人） *Daveth 戴维斯（人名，灰袍守护者候选人） *David 大卫（人名，作者） *Dead Trenches 死亡战壕（Deep Roads中由矮人建立的碉堡，但已被暗裔占领） *Deep Roads 深坑通道（地底四通八达的隧道，矮人所建） *deepstalker 深坑潜猎者（怪物名） *Deepstalker Jumper 深坑潜猎跳跃者 *Deepstalker Spitter 深坑潜猎喷吐者 *Denri 登利（人名，学徒） *Denerim 邓利姆（城市名，费罗登首都） *Dernal Garrison 德纳尔·加里森（人名，受黑石征召者） *Derocher 德罗彻（姓氏，德莱登家族的化名） *deshyr 参议员/议会（矮人语） *Desire Demon 魅魔（怪物名） *Devera 德弗菈（人名，奴隶贩子手下的女精灵） *Devouring Corpse 贪食的行尸 *Devouring Skeleton 贪食的骷髅 *Deygan 迪根（人名，野精灵伤员） *Diamond Quarter 钻石区（奥兹玛内部区划名） *Dirthamen 德萨曼（神名，秘密之守护者） *Divine 教皇/天圣（教会职衔/第一纪） *Donall 当诺（人名，武士） *Donarks 多纳克（地名，大草原） *Drake 雄龙 *Drakon 德拉肯（姓氏及河名，奥莱伊皇帝） *Dragon 飞龙（雌龙/第九纪） *Dragonling 幼龙 *Drass 德拉斯（人名，圣殿武士） *Drakonis 惊蛰（3月1日） *Dufayel 蒂法耶尔（姓氏，费罗登傀儡王） *Dulin Forender 杜林·弗伦德（人名，海罗蒙特家族的矮人管家） *Dumat 杜马特（大恶魔名，领导了第一次瘟潮） *Duncan 邓肯（角色名，费罗登灰袍守护者领袖） *Duncoat 邓寇特（姓氏名，矮人） *Durius 杜里乌斯（古人名，矮人亡者军团领袖） *Dust Town 尘埃镇（奥兹玛内部区划名） *duster 贫民（住在尘埃镇里的贱民） *Dwarva 矮人（矮人自称）=Dwarf *Dwyn 唐威（人名，赤崖村的矮人战士） E *Eadric 亚德瑞克（人名，精灵法师） *Eamon 伊蒙（角色名，赤崖伯爵）——原译埃蒙 *Ebasit 将要（库纳利语） *Ebryan 厄勃延（古人名，矮人圣者） *Edwina 埃德温娜 *Eirik 埃里克（人名，天堂村的神父） *Eleanor 埃莉诺（人名，人类贵族出身之母） *Elemena 艾玛娜 *Eleni Zinovia 艾莱尼·吉诺维娅（法环的一座雕像） *Elgar'nan 埃伽南（神名：复仇之神，众神之父） *Elora 爱罗拉（人名，饲养豚鹿的精灵） *Elstan 埃斯谭（姓氏，费罗登贵族） *Eluviesta 4月 *Elvhenan 精灵地（精灵语，精灵古大陆） *Emer Thorogood 伊莫·索罗古德（人名，佣兵指挥官） *Enchanter 巫师 *Endrin Stonehammer 安德林·石锤（古人名，矮人王） *Endrin 安德林（古人名/角色名，矮人王） *Enraged Corpse 激怒的行尸 *Erden 埃尔登（人名，作者） *Eremon 艾瑞蒙（姓氏，费罗登贵族） *Erlina 埃琳娜（人名，女佣） *Esaam 位处（库纳利语） *Everd 埃瓦德（人名，矮人角斗士） *Exalted 崇颂（第五纪） *Exalted March 圣战 F *face-brand 烙印脸（脸上有烙印，对贱民的另一种蔑称）=casteless *Fade 影界（梦之界&死之界） *Falon'Din 法隆汀（神名，亡者之友与接引者） *Fanged Skeleton 长牙骷髅 *Faryn 法利恩（人名，盗掘品商人） *father 神父/父亲（教会职衔） *Faustine 福斯廷（人名，教皇） *Felix de Grosbois 菲利克斯·德·格洛斯博伊（人名，行商） *Felsi 费尔西（人名，奥根的情人） *Fen'Harel 芬哈勒（神名，畏惧之狼） *Fenarel 芬纳雷尔（人名，野精灵战士） *Fenshal 芬沙尔（古代飞龙名） *Ferald 菲拉德（姓氏名，矮人家族） *Ferdinand Genitivi 费迪南德·杰尼提维（角色名，修士，圣灰研究者） *Ferelden 费罗登（地名兼国名，人类王国） *Fergus 福格斯（人名，人类贵族出身哥哥） *Ferventis 6月 *Figor 菲戈尔（人名，矮人商人） *Filda 费欧妲（人名，活尸瑞克的母亲） *Fionne 菲奥妮（古人名，费罗登女王） *First Day 元旦日（1月0日） *First Enchanter 首席巫师 *Firstfall 立冬（11月1日） *flat-ears 扁耳朵（Dailish对城市精灵的蔑称） *Flemeth 弗莱玛斯（角色名，女巫，莫丽甘之母） *Florian 弗洛里安（人名，奥莱伊皇帝） *Fonst 方斯特（人名，巫师） *Forannan 佛兰纳恩（古人名，费罗登武士） *Formari 附魔师（法环职衔） *Francois Maigny 弗朗索瓦·麦格尼（人名，作家） *Franderel 福兰德尔（人名，男爵？） *Frandlin 弗兰德林（人名，矮人贵族） *Fraternity 巫师互助会（法环中的巫师组织） *Free Marches 自由境（国名，松散的联邦国家） *freehold 自由领 *freeholder 自由民 *Freyan 弗瑞延（古人名，奥莱伊国王） *Frida Halwic 弗里达·豪威克（古人名，守护者指挥官） *Friden 弗里登 *Frostback Mountains 冰脊山脉（费罗登地名） *Frumentum 10月 *Funalis 万灵日（8月0日）=All Soul's Day G *Galatea 伽拉缇（古人名，教皇） *Gangster 匪徒 *Garahel 伽拉赫（古人名，灰袍守护者领袖） *Garal 加洛尔（古人名，矮人圣者） *Gareth 加雷斯（人名，洛根之父） *Garin 加林（人名，矮人商人） *Gaspar Asturian 加斯珀·阿斯图里安（古人名，守护者指挥官） *Gaston Gerrault 加斯顿·格劳特（人名，作家） *Gauntlet 护手/试炼之殿（圣灰所在的神殿） *Gazarath 伽扎雷斯（怪物名，缚灵） *Geldauran 杰尔杜然（神名，恐怖之神） *genlock 矮魔人（怪物名） *Genlock Alpha 矮魔人队长 *Genlock Emissary 矮魔人特使 *Gertek 哥泰克（人名，矮人学者）=Gerteh *Getha 盖莎（古人名，矮人女王） *Ghilan'nain 吉兰奈恩（神名，豚鹿之母） *Gheyna 捷伊娜（人名，野精灵，卡梅恩的钟情对象） *Ghoul 活尸（受感染的活人，嗜人肉） *Giant Bear 巨熊 *Giant Spider 巨蜘蛛 *Gilly 吉莉（人名，矮人） *Glory 荣光（第二纪） *Roland Gilmore 罗兰德·吉尔摩（人名，至高堡武士） *Gisharel 吉莎蕾尔（古人名，精灵长老） *Glavin 格拉文（人名，圣殿武士指挥官） *Godwin 戈德温（人名，法环法师） *Goldanna 苟丹娜（人名，阿历斯泰同母异父的姐姐） *Golem 魔像 *Goodman 古德曼（人名，农民） *Gorim 哥历姆（人名，矮人二王子副手） *Gorosmote 葛洛斯莫特（人名，矮人领主） *Gorvish 戈维什（古人名，魔法师） *Grand Cathedral 大教堂 *grand cleric 主教（教会职衔） *Grand Oak 老橡树 *Guardian 守卫/雨水（圣灰守卫者/2月1日） *Gravid 古拉维德（人名，巫师） *Greagoir 葛瑞高（人名，骑士指挥官）——原译：格里高尔 *Grey Warden 灰袍守护者（组织名）——原译：灰袍守护者=Warden *griffon 狮鹫（生物名，濒临灭绝） *Guerrin 格林（姓氏，赤崖的伯爵） *Guiherme 圭赫姆（城镇名） *Gundaar 刚达尔（城镇名，矮人废城） *Gwaren 渥伦（城市名） *Gwiddon 圭顿（人名，矮人角斗士） *Gwynlian 温莉安（人名，法环犯人） H *Habren 哈布壬（人名，费罗登贵族） *Hadarius 哈达琉斯（古人名，执政官） *Haelia 海利娅（古人名，至高堡公爵） *Hafter 哈伏特（古人名，阿拉玛里英雄，公爵） *hahren 长者（精灵语） *Hakkon 哈肯（神名，阿瓦族严冬神） *Halamshiral 哈腊施劳（城镇名，精灵之城） *halla 豚鹿（生物名） *Hanashan 哈娜珊（人名，矮人静默姐妹会成员） *Hannah 汉娜（人名，赤崖村圣母） *Harach 哈拉赫（古人名，魔导师） *Haring 小雪（12月1日） *Harper's Ford 哈珀浅滩（城镇名） *Harrith 哈里斯（人名，武士指挥官） *Harrowing 劫礼（学徒进入影界击败恶魔，获得法师资格的仪式） *Harrowmont 海罗蒙特（姓氏，矮人贵族） *Harvestmere 寒露（10月1日） *Hassandriel 哈桑德里尔（人名，哈腊施劳领主） *Havards 哈维德（古人名，圣人的守护者） *Haven 庇护村（地名） *Heather 希瑟（人名，平民） *Helmi 希勒米（姓氏名，矮人贵族） *Henric 亨利克（人名，武士） *Herren 赫棱（人名，铁匠铺掌柜、作者） *Heshir 赫西尔（人名，学徒） *Hespith 赫丝庇斯（人名，被暗裔俘虏后变为活尸的女矮人） *Hessarian 荷萨里安（古人名，德凡特执政官） *hidden temple 隐秘圣殿（据信藏有the Urn of Sacred Ashes的庙宇） *High Dragon 巨龙 *Highever=Highever Castle 至高堡（城堡名，人类贵族出身的归属地） *Honnleath Village 宏利斯村（城镇名，DLC） *Hormak 霍马克（城镇名，矮人废城） *Hossberg 霍司堡（城镇名） *Howe 豪夫（角色名，费罗登伯爵） *Hunterhorn Mountains 猎号山脉（地名） *hurlock 魔人（怪物名） *Hurlock Alpha 魔人队长 *Hurlock Emissary 魔人特使 *Hurlock Omega 魔人术士 I *Ignacio 伊格纳希奥（人名，暗鸦公会特使） *Ilen 伊伦（人名，野精灵手艺人） *Iloren 埃罗伦（古人名，精灵长老） *Imekari 小童（库纳利语） *Imperial Highway 帝国大道（德凡特帝国为连通瓦尔皇城与奥斯塔伽所建的大道） *Imrek 伊姆瑞克（人名，洛根派往奥兹玛的信使） *Iona 爱奥娜（人名，至高堡精灵女侍） *Iris 艾丽丝（人名，村民） *ironbark 铁木 *Irving 埃尔文（角色名，首席巫师） *Isabela 伊莎贝菈（人名，海盗船长） *Isolationist 孤守派（法环派系之一） *Isolde 伊索德（角色名，伊蒙伯爵之妻） *Ivo 易沃（姓氏，矮人战士世家） J *Jader 雅德尔（城镇名，位于奥莱伊） *Janar 贾纳（人名，矮人铁匠） *Jarvia 嘉维雅（人名，矮人罪犯副头目） *Jaylia 杰莉雅（人名，矮人贵族） *Jetta 婕塔（人名，传教士之妻） *Jogby 乔格比（人名，荒原死者） *Joining 入盟礼（灰袍守护者的秘密入会仪式, 需喝下暗裔之血） *Jory 乔瑞（人名，灰袍守护者候选人） *Josephus 约瑟夫（人名，首席巫师） *Jowan 乔万（人名，学徒、血法师） *June 朱恩（神名，工艺之神） *Justine 贾丝婷（人名，邓利姆修女） *Justinia 尤丝蒂尼雅（古人名，教皇） *Justinian 芒种（6月1日） K *Kabethar 愚民（库纳利语，指不接受教化的俘虏） *Kadan 心房/心之所向（库纳利语） *Kadan-Fe Mercenary 卡丹斐佣兵团（一个库纳利人小组，意味不明）=Kadan-Fe *Kaitlyn 凯特琳（人名，赤崖村教会找弟弟的少女） *Kal Sharok 考-沙洛克（城市名，矮人城） *Kalah Brosca 卡菈·布罗斯卡（人名，矮人贱民出身之母） *Kaldol 卡多尔（人名，亡者军团成员） *Kaleva 卡勒瓦（古人名，奥莱伊武士） *Karashok 军人（库纳利语） *Karolis 卡罗力斯（人名，赏金猎人） *Katriels 卡崔尔（古人名，吟游诗人）=Katriel *kennel master 狗舍管理员 *keeper 氏族首领首领（Dalish氏族的“头人”） *Kingsway 白露（9月1日） *Kithshok 将军（库纳利语） *Klaret 卡莱特（姓氏，矮人贵族） *Klug 克卢格（人名，故事中的矮人大厨） *knife-ear 尖耳朵 (备注: 有些时候精灵们会被称为尖耳朵) *Kolgrim 科尔格里姆（人名，飞龙教团首领） *Kondrat 肯德兰特（姓氏，矮人战士家族） *Korcari Wilds 可卡瑞荒原（地名）=Wilds 荒原 *Kordilius Drakon 可迪琉斯·德拉肯（古人名，奥莱伊首任皇帝） *Korin 寇伦（古人名，国王？） *Korth 寇斯（神名，阿瓦族山神） *Kylon 司伦（人名，中士、邓利姆守卫长） L *Lady of the Forest 森林女神（角色名，“枯牙”的另一重身份） *Lanaya 拉娜雅（人名，接任扎斯瑞恩长老之位的女精灵） *Landra 兰德菈（人名，男爵夫人，库斯兰家族好友） *Landry 兰德里（人名，武士） *Landsmeet 领主大会（费罗登贵族的年度会议）——原译：领国会议 *Laures Castle 劳斯堡（城镇名） *Lee Bloodrake 李·布拉德瑞克（人名，杀人犯） *Legnar 莱戈那（人名，矮人商人） *Leliana 蕾莉安娜（主要角色名） *Leonas 雷欧纳斯（人名，南河镇伯爵） *Leorah 蕾洛娅（人名，法环高阶巫师，仓库管理人） *Leske 莱斯克（人名，矮人罪犯） *Levi 利瓦伊（人名，商人） *Libertarian 自由派（法环派系之一） *Lily 莉莉（人名，教会新进者，乔万的恋人） *Liselle 莱斯丽（人名，奥莱伊行商） *Litany of Adralla 安卓拉的祷文 *Llomerryn Accord 罗默林协议（塞拉斯大陆同库纳利人之间的和平条约） *Lloyd 劳埃德（人名，赤崖酒馆老板） *Loghain Mac Tir 洛根·麦缇（主要角色名） *Loilinar 罗伊林纳（人名，矮人战士） *Lothering 洛泽林（费罗登城镇名） *Loyalist 保守派（法环派系之一） *Lucjan 卢克彦（人名，矮人角斗士） *Lucrosian 经济派（法环派系之一） *Luis 路易（人名，奥莱伊贵族） *Lusacan 路撒坎（神名，黑夜之龙） *Luthias 路迪亚斯（古人名，阿拉玛里族民） *Luvan 露梵（人名，巫师） *Lynchcar 蔺科卡（古人名，矮人圣者） *lyrium 伊利姆矿（法力药剂的主要原料） M *mabari 战獒（犬种名） *Mabene 玛本尼（古人名，阿拉玛里族酋长） *Maferath 玛法拉斯（古人名，圣人的夫君兼背叛者） *mage 法师 *Mainar 迈纳尔 *Mairyn 梅琳（古人名，费罗登首位王后） *Maius 迈耶斯（人名，矮人） *Maker 上帝主（人类信仰的惟一神，在某些地方可简译作“主”，但一般不要译作“造物主”） *maleficar 邪术师 *Maleus 马勒斯（人名，被认定为异教徒的前高阶法师） *Mallol 玛洛尔（人名，至高堡圣母） *Mand 曼德（人名，学徒） *Mandar 曼达（人名，矮人贵族） *Mardy 马迪 *Mareno 玛勒诺（古人名，高阶巫师） *Marethari 麦瑞莎里（人名，精灵长老） *Maric 玛瑞克（人名，费罗登国王） *Marjolaine 玛乔莱尼（人名，吟游诗人总管，蕾莉安娜的师父） *Markus 马库斯（人名，荒原死者） *Marnas Pell 马纳斯-佩尔（地名） *Mary 玛丽（人名，作者） *Mathuin 马苏因（人名，费罗登男爵） *Matilda 玛蒂尔达（人名，村民） *Matrinalis 8月 *Matthias 马赛厄斯（古人名，巫师之子，DLC） *Meghren 梅格棱（人名，费罗登傀儡王） *Meino 梅诺（姓氏，矮人贵族） *Melis 梅里斯（人名，邪术师） *Melora 米罗娜（人名，野精灵猎手） *Merdaine 莫代因（城市名，位处安德费尔斯） *Merrill 梅丽尔（人名，野精灵法师） *Mikhael 米卡尔（人名，铁匠，DLC） *Minrathous 明瑞索斯（城市名，德凡特首都） *Mirdromel 密多梅尔（人名，作者） *Miriam 米利亚姆（人名，洛泽林村民） *Mithra 米斯拉（人名，野精灵守卫长） *Moira 莫伊拉（古人名，费罗登叛军女王） *Molioris 5月 *Montfort 蒙特弗德（姓氏，奥莱伊贵族） *Montlaures 蒙特劳斯（姓氏，奥莱伊贵族） *Montsimmard 蒙特西马（城镇名） *Morighan'nan 莫莉甘娜（古人名，阿瓦族酋长） *Morrigan 莫丽甘（主要角色名） *mother 圣母/母亲（教会职衔） *Murdock 默多克（人名，赤崖村村长） *Murray 默里（人名，议员） *Myaja 米雅佳（人名，矮人角斗士） *Myrddin 米尔汀（古人名，费罗登贵族） *Mythal 米索尔（神名，守护女神） N *Nadezda 娜迪兹妲（人名，矮人乞丐） *Nalia 娜丽娅（古人名，高阶巫师） *Nan 老奶妈（至高堡的厨师） *Nathramar 纳斯拉玛（神名，大蛇） *Nebbunar 内本纳（人名，奥斯塔伽人） *Nelaros 奈拉若斯（人名，城市精灵） *Nemetos 内莫陀斯（剑名，卡兰哈德王的佩剑） *Nerav 内菈弗（人名，矮人贵族） *Nesiara 奈希娅菈（人名，城市精灵） *Nevarra 内瓦拉（国名，临近灭国的法师王国） *Niall 尼奥（人名，法环巫师，保护了安卓拉的祷文） *Nomaran 诺马兰（古人名，德凡特执政官） *Nordbotten 诺德博滕（城镇名） *Nubulis 3月 *nug 兔猪（生物名） O *Oghren 奥根（主要角色名） *Ogre 食人魔（怪物名） *Old Gods 旧神/上古之神（精灵之神/德凡特的龙神） *Olessa 欧蕾莎（古人名，教皇） *Oren 奥伦（人名，人类贵族出身的侄子） *Oriana 奥丽安娜（人名，人类贵族出身的嫂子） *Orlais 奥莱伊（地名兼国名，势力庞大的人类帝国）——原译：奥莱伊司 *Orlesian 奥莱伊人/奥莱伊的——原译：奥莱伊司人/奥莱伊司的 *Orta 奥尔塔（人名，矮人没落贵族） *Ortan Thaig 奥尔塔地城 *Orzammar 奥兹玛（国名，矮人王国） *Orzatyar 奥萨塔亚 *Osen 乌瑟（古人名，诗人） *Ostagar 奥斯塔伽（城堡名，初期与暗裔大战并失败之地） *Ostwick 奥司特维克（人名，高阶巫师/地名，自由境城市） *Oswyn 奥斯温 *Otto 奥托（人名，瞎眼的圣殿武士） *Owain 奥凡（人名，法环清修者） *Owen 欧文（人名，赤崖村铁匠） P *Paivel 派维尔（人名，城市精灵长者） *Panahedan 再会（库纳利语） *Panowen 帕诺雯（人名，野精灵猎手） *Par Vollen 帕-沃伦（地名，库纳利人故乡的岛屿） *Paragon 圣者（矮人中的伟人） *Parvulis 9月 *Perpetua 佩蓓图（人名，邓利姆圣母） *Perth 普瑞斯（人名，赤崖武士） *Parshaara 够了（库纳利语） *Petra 皮特菈（人名，法环法师） *Petrine 匹绰恩（人名，作者） *Phylactery 符瓶（留存法师血液的小瓶，圣堂武士可据此追踪逃逸的法师或学徒） *Piotin 皮奥汀（人名，矮人战士、角斗士） *Pluitanis 2月 *Poisonous Spider 剧毒蜘蛛 *Pride Demon 傲慢魔（怪物名） *Proving 角斗/角斗赛（矮人用于决定重大事情的比武大会） *Proving Ground 角斗场（奥兹玛内部区划名） *Pyral 费拉尔（矮人名，顾问，矮人王候选人） Q *Qarinus 恰里纳斯（城镇名） *quicklings 快人（精灵语，人类） *Qun 坤（相当于“禅”或“道”） *Qunari 库纳利人/库纳利的——原译：库恩人/库恩的 *Qunoran Vehl 得道之人（库纳利语） R *Rabid Werewolf 狂暴狼人 *Ragnan 拉戈南（人名，矮人国王） *Ralaferin 拉菈费林（族名，精灵氏族） *Rainesfere 瑞涅费雷（领地名） *Ramos 拉莫斯（人名，修士） *rat 老鼠（生物名） *Razikale 拉兹卡勒（神名，奥秘之龙） *Raelnor Hawkwing 雷尔那·隼风（人名，“黑石”首领） *Redcliffe 赤崖（村）（地名兼城镇名） *Red Crossing 赤十字（城镇名） *Red Jenny 血手珍妮（人名，著名罪犯） *Remi Vascal 雷米·瓦斯考（人名，盗贼“黑狐”） *Renata 蕾娜塔（古人名，教皇） *Rendon 兰登（姓氏，费罗登伯爵） *Rendorn 兰多恩（人名，赤崖伯爵） *Renold 雷诺德（人名，法师） *Repository 密库（法环存放符瓶等物品的仓库） *Revenant 亡魂（怪物名） *Revered Mother 崇敬圣母（教会职衔） *Reville 雷维尔（人名，德凡特皇帝） *Rexel 瑞克尔（人名，犯人，在奥斯塔伽一役成了活尸而发疯） *Rhonus 洛纳斯（人名，巫师） *Rica Brosca 丽卡·布罗斯卡（矮人名，贝伦之妻） *Rigby 里格比（人名，荒野死者） *Riordan 赖尔登（人名，来自奥莱伊的灰袍守护者） *Rivain 利维恩（国名，北部各方混杂的人类小王国） *Rod of Fire 火焰杖 *Rogan 罗根（人名，矮人盗掘者） *Rogek 洛基克（人名，矮人走私贩） *Roggar 罗戈（人名，矮人罪犯） *Ronus 罗纳斯（人名，矮人贵族） *Rosamund 莎蒙德（人名，教徒？） *Rowan 罗恩（人名，王后，玛瑞克王之妻） *Ruahn 鲁瓦恩（人名，费罗恩侯爵） *Ruck 瑞克（人名，深坑通道中的活尸，疯矮人商人） *ruins 遗迹/废墟 *Rumold 露莫尔德（姓氏，矮人贵族） S *Salroka 哥们（矮人贱民用语） *Sandal 桑多（人名，常驻营地的矮人附魔师，智障） *Sanga 桑伽（人名，珍珠楼老鸨） *Sarel 萨雷尔（人名，野精灵 *Sarethia 塞莱西亚（人名，城市精灵长者） *Sarha 萨哈（人名，洛泽林死者） *Sarim 沙利姆（古人名，守卫队长） *Saritor 萨丽特 *Satinalia 寒露（11月0日） *Scaea 丝卡娅（古人名，矮人公主） *Seheron 瑟赫隆（地名，库纳利人的岛屿） *ser 爵士/长官 *Sera 塞拉（精灵弓手，神秘盗贼组织“血手珍妮之友”一员） *Serain 瑟林（人名，骑士指挥官） *Sergeant Unger 萨金特·安格（人名，矮人） *Servana 瑟瓦娜（人名，奥莱伊贵族） *Seuss 瑟斯（古人名，矮人圣者） *Severan 瑟福瑞（人名，梅格棱王的顾问） *Shade 暗影（怪物名） *Shadow Werewolf 幽影狼人 *Shadow Wolf 幽影狼 *Shah Wyrd 谢尔威德（怪物名，狂怒魔） *Shale 玺偶（主要角色名，DLC） *Shambling Corpse 蹒跚的行尸 *Shambling Skeleton 蹒跚的骷髅 *Shanedan 洗耳恭听（库纳利语） *Shaper 元老 *Shaperate 元老院（矮人管理历史的机构） *Shartan 莎昙（古人名，精灵起义领袖） *Shayle 谢尔（玺偶作为女性矮人时的本名） *Shayna 谢那（古人名，费罗登贵族） *shemlen 人族（精灵语，人类） *Shianni 夏妮（人名，城市精灵） *Shok 战争/搏斗（库纳利语） *shriek 尖啸者（怪物名，又名魔精灵） *skeleton 骷髅（怪物名） *Skeleton Archer 骷髅射手 *Skyhold 天擎（审判中的城堡名） *Sighard 西格哈德（人名，费罗登男爵） *Silent Sisters 静默姐妹会（矮人组织名） *Silvie 希尔维（人名，费罗登贵族后裔） *Simeon 西米恩（古人名，费罗登贵族） *Sinclair 辛克莱（人名，首席巫师） *sister 修女/姐妹（教会职衔） *Sod=Sodding=FUCK（矮人常用） *Solace 小暑（7月1日） *Solas 索拉斯（精灵法师，恐惧之狼芬哈勒的化身） *Slim Couldry 司利姆·库尔德里（人名，邓利姆盗贼） *Sloth Demon 懒惰魔（怪物名） *Soldier's Peak 军士峰（地名，DLC） *Solis 7月 *Sophia Dryden 索菲娅·德莱登（古人名，费罗恩贵族，DLC） *Sophie 索菲（人名，费罗登贵族） *Soris 索利斯（人名，城市精灵） *spider 蜘蛛（生物名） *Starkhaven 斯塔克海文（城镇名，属费罗登的自由边塞） *Steel 钢铁（第六纪） *Sten 斯坦（主要角色名，在库纳利语中仅是伍长的意思） *Stone 岩地（矮人对大地的敬称） *Storm 暴风（第七纪） *Stroud 斯特劳德（奥莱伊灰袍守护者） *Sulzbacher 苏尔茨巴切（姓氏名，巫师） *Summerday 盛夏日（5月0日） *surfacer 地表人（矮人对人类与精灵的称呼） *Sweeney 斯威尼（人名，法环高阶巫师） *Swiftrunner 疾风（怪物名，狼人） *Sylaise 塞莱丝（神名，篝火守卫） T *Taeodor 泰尔多 *Tal'Vashoth 叛道者（库纳利语） *Taliesen 塔利辛（人名，暗鸦公会成员）=Taliesin *Tamassran 老师（库纳利语） *Tamlen 塔穆恩（人名，野精灵猎人） *Taniel 坦尼尔（人名，野精灵猎人） *Tantervale 坦特谷（城镇名） *Taoran 陶冉（人名，募兵人） *Tavish 塔维什 *Teagan 缇根（角色名，伊蒙伯爵之弟） *Tegrin 泰格林（人名，矮人商人） *Teli 特利 *templar 圣殿武士 *Tenedor 腾尼铎（古人名，费罗登贵族） *Teoric 忒欧力克（人名，作者） *Terraster 泰拉斯特（人名，法师） *teryn 公爵 *Tevinter Imperium 德凡特帝国（法师掌权的古国名）=Imperium *teyrna 女公爵，公爵夫人 *teyrnir 公国（公爵封邑） *thaig 地城（矮人语，在洞窟中的殖民地） *Thalsian 泰尔希安（古人名，执政官） *Thedas 塞达斯（大陆） *Theirin 戴尔林（姓氏，费罗登之王） *Theohild 塞欧希尔（人名，邓利姆修女） *Thorvals 苏福尔（古人名，费罗登骑士） *Threestone 绥斯东（古人名，矮人圣王） *Tilver 提沃尔 *Tirashan 提拉珊（地名，森林） *Toben 托宾（人名，费罗登贵族） *Tomas 托马斯（人名，赤崖村守卫） *topsider 顶上人（矮人对人类和精灵的称呼） *Torrin 托林（人名，高阶巫师） *Toth 托斯（大恶魔名，领导了第三次瘟潮） *Tower of Ishal 伊夏尔之塔（塔楼名） *Towers 高塔（第三纪） *Tranquil 清修者（法环中被剥夺情感的人） *Tranquility 宁静仪式（法环剥夺情感的仪式） *Trenches 大裂谷（地名，位于鲍拿马附近）=Dead Trenches 死亡裂谷带 *Trian 崔恩（矮人名，王子） *Tristal 崔斯塔 *Trovid Oreson 托维德·奥瑞森（人名，矮人下士） *Tutha 图萨（古人名，酋长之子） *Tyrenus 泰伦纳斯（古人名，骑士指挥官） *Tyrus the Drunk 醉鬼特鲁斯 U *Uccam 乌卡姆（古人名，作者） *Uldred 奥爵德（人名，堕落的巫师） *Umbralis 11月 *Undead 亡灵 *Urien 尤因（姓氏名，费罗登男爵） *Urn （圣灰）瓮 *Urthemiel 鄂斯米尔（大恶魔名，领导了第五次、即本游戏中的一次瘟潮） *Uthenera 圆寂（精灵语，长眠） V *Val Chevin 瓦尔切文（城镇名）——原译：方-切文 *Val Royeaux 瓦尔皇城（城市名，奥莱伊首都）——原译：方-洛遥司 *Valarian Fields 瓦拉利安领 *Valendrian 瓦伦德利安（人名，精灵侨民区长者） *Valhail 方黑尔（古人名，教皇） *Vallaslin 刺青（精灵语，面纹） *Valtor 沃尔托（古矮人名，国王） *Vanedrin 瓦内德林（古人名，费罗登国王） *Varathorn 维拉苏恩（人名，野精灵匠师） *Varen 瓦伦（古人名，矮人圣者） *Vartag Gavorn 瓦塔格·伽沃恩（人名，贝伦的副手） *Vashedan 信口雌黄（库纳利语） *Vaughan 沃恩斯（人名，费罗登男爵） *Veil 纱障（现世与影界之间的界线） *Venedrin 维聂德林（古人名，费罗登之王） *Veras 维拉斯 *Vercenne 瓦森耐（人名，铁匠） *Verimensis 1月 *Vespasian 维斯帕西安（古人名，执政官） *vhenadahl 精灵之树（精灵语，作为万物之母象征的大树） *Vheren 赫伦（古人名，圣殿武士指挥官） *Vilhm Madon 维欧姆·马顿（人名，恶魔伽克斯康的假名） *Voldin 沃尔汀（姓氏，矮人贵族） *Vollney 沃尔尼（姓氏，矮人贵族） *Vortag 佛塔格（人名，矮人元老） *Vyrantium 维冉提耶（城镇名） W *Wade 维德（人名，铁匠） *Waking Sea 惊海（地名） *walking corpse 丧尸（怪物名） *Weisshaupt 委斯豪普（城堡名，灰袍守护者的原基地） *Wenselus 温塞勒斯（人名，首席巫师） *werewolf 狼人 *Weylan 威兰（古人名，费罗登之王） *Weylon 维伦（人名，杰尼提维家假冒的仆人） *White Falcon 白鹰（组织名） *White Valley 白谷（地名） *Wild Sylvan 狂树精 *Wilhelm 威廉姆（古人名，巫师，DLC） *Wilhem 威尔汉（人名，武士？） *Willem Trialmont 威廉·崔欧蒙特（人名，战死深坑通道的精灵） *Wintermarch 小寒（1月1日） *Wintersend 立春（2月0日） *Wisp 魔光（怪物名） *Witherfang 枯牙（角色名，狼人的领袖） *Wulff 伍尔夫（姓氏，费罗登男爵） *Wycome 维康姆（自由境城市名） *Wynne 温姨（主要角色名） *Wyrmling Lair 毒龙巢穴 Z *Zathrian 扎斯瑞恩（角色名，野精灵长老） *Zazikel 扎兹凯（大恶魔名，领导了第二次瘟潮） *Zevran Arainai 泽弗兰·阿瑞奈尔（主要角色名） 附录 Quests 任务名 *A Day for Celebration 喜庆的日子（城市精灵出身） *A King's Confidant 国王的心腹（DLC） *A Missing Child 失踪的孩子（赤崖村） *A Noble Expedition 贵族的探险（矮人贵族出身） *A Pinch of Ashes 一捧骨灰（可卡瑞荒原） *An Admirable Topsider 令人钦敬的顶上人（深坑通道） *After the Joining 入盟礼之后（奥斯塔伽） *Alistair's Family 阿历斯泰的家人（邓利姆） *Ancient History 古代历史（DLC） *Asunder 碎片（奥尔塔地城） *The Attack at Nightfall 傍晚的袭击（赤崖村） *Back Alley Justice 后巷的正义（邓利姆） *Bandits, Bandits, Everywhere 到处是强盗（洛泽林） *The Battle of Denerim 邓利姆之战（邓利姆） *Beraht's Favor 贝阿特的“关心”（矮人贱民出身） *Betrayed from Within 心腹背叛（背叛海罗蒙特） *The Black Vials 黑瓶（广域） *Blood of Warning 血之警告（法盟） *Bound in Blood and Magic 血与魔法的束缚（法师出身） *Broken Circle 颓败的法环（法师圆环） *Brothers and Sons 兄弟与儿子（教会） *Caged In Stone 困入岩地（奥兹玛） *Cammen's Lament 卡梅恩的悲伤（野精灵营地） *Captured! 被俘！（德拉肯城塞） *Caravan Down 失踪的商队（教会） *Careless Accusations 草率的指控（法盟） *A Change in Leadership 领导权变更（黑石）——争权 *Chasind Trail Signs 崔辛德路标（可卡瑞荒原） *Correspondence Interruptus 阻断函件（邓利姆酒馆） *The Cousland Treasury 库斯兰家的宝库（人类贵族出身） *Crime Wave 犯罪浪潮（邓利姆） *The Crimson Oars 腥红船桨（邓利姆） *The Dead Caste 亡者阶层（深坑通道） *Dead Drops 礼物 Alistair *Alistair's Mother's Amulet阿历斯泰母亲的项链 *Black Runestone 黑色符石 *Duncan's Shield 邓肯的盾牌 *Joining Chalice 入盟圣杯 *Onyx Demon Statuette 玛瑙恶魔雕象 *Small Carved Statuette 小雕象 *Stone Dragon Statuette 石制龙雕象 *Stone Warrior Statuette 石制战士雕象 *White Runestone 白色符石 狗 *Beef Bone 牛肉骨头 *Found Cake 寻获的蛋糕 *Tangled Ball of Yarn 毛线球 *Lamb Bone 羊腿骨 *Large Bone 大骨头 *Ox Bone 牛骨 *Veal Bone 小牛骨 Leliana *Andraste's Grace 安卓斯特的优雅 *Blue Satin Shoes 蓝缎鞋子 *Bronze Symbol of Andraste 安卓斯特铜徽 *Chantry Amulet 教会挂坠 *Etched Silver Symbol 蚀刻银徽 *Golden Symbol of Andraste 安卓斯特金徽 *Cute Nug 可爱的兔猪 *Silver Sword of Mercy 宽恕之银剑 *Steel Symbol of Andraste 安卓斯特钢徽 Morrigan *Black Grimoire 黑魔书 *Flemeth's Grimoire 弗莱玛斯的魔书 *Gold Amulet 金制护符 *Golden Demon Pendant 金制恶魔挂坠 *Golden Mirror 金镜 *Golden Rope Necklace 金制细链 *Locket 纪念金盒 *Silver Brooch 银制胸针 *Silver Chain 银链 *Silver Medallion 银制徽章 Oghren *Ale 浓啤酒 *Alley King's Flagon: 埃里王的酒壶 *Chasind Sack Mead: 崔辛德小瓶蜜酒 *Garblog's Backcountry Reserve 迦布罗格的家乡醇酒 *Golden Scythe 4:90 Black 金镰刀（490年酿） *Legacy White Shear 白剪刀珍藏酒 *Sun Blonde Vint-1 金太阳果酒—1 *Wilhelm's Special Brew 威廉姆的精酿黑啤 Shale *Remarkable Amethyst 大紫晶 *Remarkable Diamond 大钻石 *Remarkable Emerald 大翡翠 *Remarkable Greenstone 大青玉 *Remarkable Malachite 大孔雀石 *Remarkable Ruby 大红宝石 *Remarkable Sapphire 大蓝宝石 *Remarkable Topaz 大黄玉 Sten *Painting of a Rebel Queen 反抗者女王画像 *Portrait of a Goosegirl 放鹅少女画像 *Silver Framed Still-Life 银框静物画 *Sten's Sword 斯坦的剑 *Totem 图腾 *Water-stained Portrait 沾水的画像 Wynne *Discovering Dragon's Blood: Potions, Tinctures, and Spicy Sauces 龙血研究：药剂，药酒与辣酱 *Fancy Scroll 别致的卷轴 *Tattered Notebook 破烂的笔记本 *The Guerrins of Ferelden: A Genealogical History 费罗登格林家族史 *The Rose of Orlais 奥莱伊玫瑰 *The Search for the True Prophet 寻找真正的神使 *Wine 葡萄酒 Zevran *Antivan Leather Boots 安缇梵皮靴 *Dalish Gloves 野精灵手套 *Medium Gold Bar 中型金条 *Medium Silver Bar 中型银条 *Small Gold Bar 小金条 *Small Silver Bar 小银条 洛根 *Ancient Map of the Imperium 古老的帝国地图 *Botanist's Map of Thedas 塞达斯的植物学地图 *Current Map of Ferelden 费罗登的现行地图 *Map of the Anderfels 安德费尔斯地图 *Map of Occupied Ferelden 费罗登沦陷时的地图 通用 *Dirty Pair of Pantaloons: 脏兮兮的马裤 *Gemmed Bracelet:宝石手镯 *Gold Earrings: 金耳环 *Headband: 头箍 *Painted Skyball: 彩绘天球仪 *Shiny Gold Ring: 闪金指环 *Silver Bracelet: 银手镯 *Silver Demon Head Ring: 银制恶魔饰戒 *Small Silver Ring: 小银戒 *Steel Bracers:钢护腕 *Tiara: 头饰 *Tribal Necklace: 部落项链 *Plot Items 任务物品 *Grand Oak Acorn 巨橡实 *Ironbark 铁木 *Wolf Pelt 狼皮 *Juggernaut Helm 贾格纳之盔、Juggernaut Plate Armor 贾格纳板甲、Juggernaut Plate Gloves 贾格纳护手、Juggernaut Plate Boots 贾格纳甲靴 *Topsider's Blade 高位者刀刃、Topsider's Hilt 高位者刀刀柄、Topsider's Blade 高位者刀刀头 *Corpse Gall 尸胆 *Brandy 白兰地、Rat Poison 鼠药 *Helm of the Legion 军团之盔、Armor of the Legion 军团之甲、Gloves of the Legion 军团手套、Boots of the Legion 军团之靴 *Dragon Scale 龙鳞、Drake Scale雄龙鳞 *Garnet 石榴石 *Love Letters 情书 *Toxin Extract 毒素 *Excerpt from Local Myths and Legends 当地神话传说残本 *Pouch of Ashes 骨灰袋 *Rigby's Last Will and Testament 里格比的遗嘱与遗愿 *Vial of Darkspawn Blood 暗裔之血瓶 *Wilds Flower 荒野之花 *Knight's Locket 骑士的纪念坠、Knight's Note 骑士的便条、Sarha's Keepsake 萨哈的信物 *Laboratory Storage Key 实验室储物间钥匙、Rod of Fire 火焰杖、Rod of Fire Request Form 火焰杖申请表、Signed Rod of Fire Request Form 获批的火焰杖申请表 *Food 食物、Water 水 *Key to Mages' Chest 法师宝箱的钥匙 *Bevin's Key 贝文的钥匙 *Cultist Medallion 邪教徽章、Pinch of Sacred Ash 圣灰袋 新增礼物 *Alistair's Rose 阿历斯泰的玫瑰 *Armband 臂章 *Diamond Earrings 钻石耳环 *Piece of Wood 一段木头 *Heavy Gold Ring 金扳指 *Band of Fire 火焰之箍；备注：DLC装备 *Blood Ring 血之戒指；备注：血法师专属 *Dalish Battery 野精灵电能戒 *Dalish Promise Ring 野精灵的承诺；备注：资料包装备 *Dawn Ring 黎明戒指 *Dreamsever 残梦 *Dusk Ring 黄昏戒指 *Ember 余烬 *Emerald Ring 翡翠戒指 *Focus Ring 集中之戒 *Frostshear 断霜 *Gold Ring 金戒指 *Golden Ring 金色戒指 *Hailstone 雹石 *Harvest Festival Ring 收获庆典之戒；备注：DLC装备 *Iced Band 冰冷之箍 *Iron Ring 铁戒指 *Keeper's Ring 长者之戒 *Key to the City 城市之匙 *Lifegiver 予命者 *Lloyd's Magic Ring 劳埃德的魔法戒指 *Memory Band 回忆之箍；备注：DLC装备 *Morrigan's Ring莫丽甘的戒指 *Ring of Ages 岁月之戒 *Ring of Faith 信仰之戒 *Ring of Resistance 抵抗之戒 *Ring of Selection 天择之戒 *Ring of Study 研习之戒 *Ring of the Warrior 战士之戒 *Runic Worry Token 忧郁之符章 *Seal of Rat Red 鼠红玺戒 *Silver Ring 银戒指 *Silverleaf 银叶 *Spiral Band 螺旋之箍 *Surveyor 勘察者 *The Lucky Stone 幸运之石；备注：DLC装备 *The Wicked Oath 邪恶之誓；备注：DLC装备 *Thorn 棘刺 *Twitch 抽搐 *Wedding Ring 结婚戒指；备注：城市精灵出身可得